forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Set
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Lawful evil | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Heliopolis | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = The Desert, Destruction, Drought, Night, Rot, Snakes, Hate, Betrayal, Evil Magic, Ambition, Poison, Murder | domains3e = Magic, Air, Darkness, Envy, Evil, Hatred, Law, Pride, Scalykind, Wrath | worshipers3e = Assassins, Blackguards, Brigands, Criminals, Rogues, Thieves, Tomb Robbers, Wizards | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = The Spear of Darkness (longspear, halfspear or shortspear) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Lawful evil | symbol2e = Coiled cobra | homeplane2e = Baator/Stygia | realm2e = Ankhwugaht | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Evil, the desert, desert storms, destruction, drought, night, rot, predators and carrion-eaters, snakes, hate malice, betrayal, evil magic, ambition, poison, murder | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Greater deity | alignment1e = Lawful evil | symbol1e = Coiled cobra | homeplane1e = Nine Hells/Avernus | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Evil, the night | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Set ( ) was the greatest evil power of the Mulhorandi pantheon. Known as Typhon in the lands of Thay and Unther, he was a jealous and loathsome being that did all he can to meddle in the plans of his fellow deities. He was also known as Zehir to the yuan-ti race. History It was believed, but unproven, that following his defeat at the hands of Gruumsh, the wounds of the weakened Re were poisoned by Set, and that he may have survived if not for this act. Set killed Osiris in an attempt to obtain the power of Re, but his plans were thwarted by Horus-Re, and Osiris was resurrected by Isis and Nephthys. After the Spellplague, Set managed to join the Faerûnian pantheon under the name of Zehir. During the Second Sundering, Re and other deities from the pantheon returned in the form of demigods and led the Mulhorandi uprising against the Imaskari, in a manner similar to how the Chosen manifested in other regions. As of 1489 DR, Mulhorand was led by the returned pantheon, who temporarily set their differences aside for the good of the Mulhorandi people. Relationships Set was the son of Geb and Nut, and brother of Osiris. He considered the other members of the Mulhorandi pantheon to be his enemies, though he has been known to ally with Sebek on occasion. Set had negotiated alliances with Tiamat, as well as with the dragon Maldraedior. However, his actions outside Mulhorand drew unwanted attention, and the deities Bane, Cyric, and Talos all wanted to claim Set's power for themselves. Avatar , Nephthys, Osiris, Set, Sebek. ]]Set typically appeared as a Mulan man possessing the head of a jackal and finely scaled skin. He wore white, gray, or black robes, collar, and bracers. Powers and abilities Set's bite was poisonous, and he had the power to create poison at will. His touch could bend others to his power or kill them instantly, as he chose, and even the purest heart turned evil upon looking into his eyes. Other manifestations The will of Set was often communicated through the actions of creatures such as nightmares and hell hounds, as well as through any poisonous living animal or plant. ; The beast :Set sometimes appeared to his faithful in the form of a predatory beast or scavenger, a reminder of his anger if they failed him. ; Sound :The sound of a rattlesnake or jackal warned his followers to danger. ; Exploding skull :The faithful of other Mulhorandi deities may have encountered the vision of a skull that exploded before their eyes, releasing a shower of blood upon them. Church of Set of Set. ]]The clergy of Set was composed of evil beings from any ethnicity, a practice which came about only after the Godswar. These individuals spend much of their time overseeing the actions of criminals and grave robbers, as well as planning the overthrow of the government of Mulhorand. The secret center of the church of Set was the Cavern of the Jackal, located beneath the city of Sampranasz. Temples dedicated to Set were usually subterranean, and always hidden. Worshipers Worship of Set was uncommon in Mulhorand, but his influence continually grow in the neighboring nation of Unther. Clerics and other clergy in service to Set wore linen skirts, sandals, and collar. These individuals don headdresses over shaved heads. When preparing for battle they dressed appropriately for the situation, but preferred equipment that featured a prominent snake motif. Clerics of Set prayed for spells at night. Affiliated orders The clergy of Set sponsored numerous bands of thieves and other criminals. ; The Fangs of Set: This organization sought to rule Mulhorand from the shadows, leading the nation along a path of Set's design. Celebrations and festivals The church of Set recognized no specific holy days. ; Test of Venom :This ceremony was performed by any follower of Set wishing to become a member of the clergy, and involved walking among poisonous vipers or scorpions. ; Reconsecration :The Reconsecration was a ceremony that perverted an existing tomb or crypt, transforming it into a shrine dedicated to the Defiler of the Dead. Trivia Set's alias Typhon was also an avatar for the demon lord Pazuzu.Mike Mearls, Brian R. James, Steve Townshend (July, 2010). Demonomicon. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 133. ISBN 978-0786954926. Additional Images Image:Resurrection of Osiris.jpg|Resurrection of Osiris. Notes Category:Greater deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Lawful evil deities Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:Egyptian pantheon Category:Air domain deities Category:Darkness domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Hatred domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Magic domain deities Category:Scalykind domain deities Category:Nature deities Category:Inhabitants of Avernus Category:Inhabitants of Stygia Category:Inhabitants of the Nine Hells Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants Category:Envy domain deities Category:Pride domain deities Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Heliopolis Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Demipowers